A geographical region, even a smaller geographical region, can be quite diverse in composition. For example, a geographical region can have variations in temperature and altitude, which can be correlated. Even in geographical regions with similar altitudes, the surrounding terrain can make one portion of the geographical region habitable and another nearby portion uninhabitable. In another example, moisture can run down one side of the hill, making a moisture profile of soil on both sides of the hill different. In a further example, a side of the hill that is facing north (in the northern hemisphere or south in the southern hemisphere) generally receives less sunlight and tends to remain moist longer and have lower temperature than a side of the hill facing another direction. This diversity in even small geographical regions makes it difficult to gain and retain knowledge of the different climate and land conditions in and around the geographical regions.